


Stone Hearts

by xylence



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Dark, F/F, Hurt, One Shot, Romance, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylence/pseuds/xylence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Hearts

The darkness was comforting.

Carmilla leaned her back against the wooden closet and peered out the window, through the wispy curtains and across the swaying evergreens.

They were always there; they were constant.

She watched the stars for over hundreds of years. Each time she looked up, they were as enchanting as the first time she saw them since her awakening. They were vibrant and unique with hues of yellow and orange.

Throughout her lifetime she had watched the stars whirl over seas no man had named. She watched as everything around her emerged from the dark ages of war, through the times of the golden era, and up until this present time. Her surroundings have may have changed drastically, but what hadn’t changed, and what was constant, were the stars.

The stars were her blanket of comfort when the rituals began.

The rituals frightened her.

She remembered the first time it happened, many dark centuries ago.

_It was a night of grand celebration and her mother ordered her forcefully to fetch for young maidens. Her mother left her abandoned, alone and with nothing._

_It was a game. A twisted amusement that soon became something awfully habitual: abandonment, promise of shelter and fast friendship. It all led to the same conclusion, death. Carmilla toyed with them and seduced them easily with promises of lust and looks of temptations. Carmilla was used. And on those nights her mother would feed off of screams and begs of mercy. Her mother was relentless, and the dark pools of her irises were haunting. The sheer gaze left Carmilla powerless and hypnotized to all her bidding. It was sick._

_The guilt gnawed at Carmilla with every innocent being taken away, rotting amongst the soil, forgotten. It was sick, their methods, but she still needed to feed. It was her nature._

_And all she could do was look up amongst the stars on those nights. The limitless luminescence that seemed to provide some sort of peace an otherwise chaotic world._

_Although, there was night that was different from the rest. Nearly a century had passed, now 1872. Carmilla was abandoned once again, but she was left in New York, amongst a museum of fine art and the expected upperclassmen._

_It was a gala only fit for the rich. Carmilla remembered counting her footsteps on the cracks as she stood by the entrance of the museum. They wouldn’t let her in of course, so she waited._

_A woman with a pale face, but blossoming cheeks stepped off the carriage. She did not take the man’s offering hand. Carmilla watched as the woman bounded up the stairs with pixie-like steps as her soft curls bounced and swayed with the light zephyrs of the night._

_The blonde woman caught the stare of Carmilla’s and let her eyes linger on. She approached Carmilla without a word and intertwined her hand with the confused, abandoned woman. Together, they entered the museum hand in hand. Carmilla fell in love._

_They spoke of art and history and the ongoing philosophies of their time. To Carmilla, it was an adventure; they looked and each and every form of art that the museum offered. They laughed and they shared innocent glances at each other throughout the night. The blonde woman was enchanting, almost fairy-like with her grace and poise. Her eyes were an immaculate blue that burned in Carmilla’s afterthoughts. This woman, her name was Elle._

_Carmilla found love in Elle quickly. Her parting from Elle was as fast as Elle entering. Ephemeral._

_And that planned night, when they were supposed to escape together, Elle was wrongly influenced by Carmilla’s mother. Elle saw the monster that Carmilla was desperately hiding. She saw her true nature, the blood that stained her lips, and the ravishing look in her eyes. It scared Elle._

_Carmilla’s disobedience didn’t go unnoticed; she watched the sea-blue eyes bleed red, and the ends of her wrists pool beneath her. Elle’s screams forever rang in Carmilla’s ears as centuries passed._

_That night Carmilla lied next to the rotting corpse, crying in misery at how fast love was stripped from her. And as they lied still into the night, Carmilla gazed up at the bright stars that illuminated their bodies._

A cough and murmurs of dark creatures broke the silence of the room.

Carmilla closed her eyes for a brief moment. _Bitter and Sick._

Illness, strange behavior, and weakness of the mind. The symptoms were familiar.

Heaving breaths grew louder and Carmilla counted the rhythms of each exhale. A light switched on, and the vampire clenched her teeth. She craved the dark.

“ You’re here.” Laura said between pants.

“ Been here awhile.” Carmilla paused, “Longer than you’ll ever know.” She whispered off into the breeze.

A few seconds passed, and Carmilla continued to follow Laura’s steadying breaths. “Another bad dream?” She asked.

“Yeah. What are you doing up?”

“Looking at the stars.”

Carmilla pushed herself off of the cabinet and stood by her chair, looking up at the stars once more. “ It’s comforting to think how small we are in comparison, all the lives we’ve led, people we’ve been. Nothing to that light.”

Carmilla whispered once more to the stars“ All the lifetimes I’ve lived, and the lives I’ve taken.”

“ You are definitely a philosophy major.”

They bantered on for a few minutes. Carmilla didn’t particularly like the web journalism Laura had grown accustom to. Carmilla never really had a knack for the 21st century at all. Her soul was old. Carmilla took a candle and lit it by her bedside.

Laura wobbled from her bed and haphazardly sat on her chair, reviewing the camera that had been recording all night.

Laura babbled on about a party, and it wasn’t until she mentioned the stars that Carmilla actually paid attention.

“...We can hang out together, look at the stars.”

Carmilla sat there, dazed. For all the centuries she had gazed at the stars alone. She sought comfort alone.

“ I think I might like that very much.”

The lights went dim and the darkness was present within moments.

Carmilla lied in bed, comforted by the darkness and the thoughts of sharing a moment so personal to her with someone she barely knew. Maybe this time it would be different.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical errors.


End file.
